


秋收冬藏（三）

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 古代ABO
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	秋收冬藏（三）

3.

不管苞苞愿不愿意，他还是被带到了北边驻地大营里。王爷王妃亲临沙场不是小事，尤其王妃还是老侯爷的儿子，驻守北边的将领们都想来拜见，都被二皇子挡回去了，理由是王妃身体不适，不便见人。

这话倒也没错，苞苞被二皇子连拖带拽地到了边疆，北边温度比皇城冷多了，刚到这边就病了一场。一群军医来来回回诊了几遍，一会说“思虑过重”一会说“水土不服”，药用来用去也不见好，一直在养病。

二皇子是没空管他的，蛮人大冷天不在家里过冬反而陈兵关外太可疑，他们不得不重视起来。派了大批探子打听了一个月，才终于搞明白原因——老北蛮王被自己小儿子囚禁了，新上任的北蛮王为了彰显自己的英勇，竟然选择在这个时候出兵攻打大虞。

尽管对这出兵理由充满了意见，他们却还是要打起十二分精神应付的。蛮人本就以凶悍闻名，如今更是卯足了劲要攻破大虞朝的国门，两国在冰天雪地里打得热火朝天。

二皇子忙得整日待在帅帐里，每日和士兵们同吃同住，和将领们讨论排兵布阵，事事都要亲自去做，直到亲兵来报王妃雨露期到了，他才想起来自己的妻子还在军营里。

他赶到苞苞住的帐篷外，还没靠近就闻到冷冽的冰泉水气息。一群乾元都远远躲着，只留着几个中庸在帐子里伺候。

“为什么不给王妃配药？”他瞪着身边的军医。

“咱这军营里不是乾元就是中庸，哪有那些药啊。”军医抹了把额头的汗，“现在这寒冬腊月的，差人去买也来不及了。”

军医心里也纳闷，您这现成的乾元在这呢，何必大老远去买药呢？这冰泉水里的陈酒香霸道着，十里之外都知道是您的坤泽。

二皇子瞪了他一眼，憋着股气让所有人退下，自己掀开帘帐走进去。

帐篷内气息浓厚，冰凉的泉水被掺杂在其中的陈酒冲刷得火热。本能在这时候总是先于理智，二皇子胯下立刻就有了反应。

苞苞陷在被窝里，把自己缩在一个小角落。他脸颊泛着潮红，同样因为本能而难受得低声喘息，为了保持意识清醒将自己胳膊抓出血痕，发现有人进来，下意识往后躲了躲。

二皇子看着他的动作，一直哽在心口那口气突然就散了。他才意识到自己有半年没有与妻子交流，自从那件事之后，他们就再没好好说过话。

算了吧。他对自己说。何必为了一个没出生的孩子跟正妻置气。他们才是拜了天地的夫妻，一时兴起在外面留了种本就是他的不对，怎么还能苛责妻子残忍。

他上了床，抓着苞苞的手把他身上的被子掀开。尽管妻子一直在挣扎，他能看出对方已经溃不成军，这就是坤泽的本能，在已配对的乾元靠近时，是无法做出抵抗的。

他温柔又强势地把对方压在身下，尽量轻柔地脱去他的衣服。他也难受得很，雨露期不仅对坤泽有效，对乾元的刺激同样大。他自从来军营后就没做过那种事，如今实在是把持不住。

嘴唇接触时苞苞从嗓子里发出满足的叹息，像干涸的旅人喝到第一口水，醇厚的陈酒香包裹着他，抚平他内心深处的躁动不安，把他因为乾元不在所产生的空虚难耐渐渐填满。

他刚开始还在抗议，情事越渐深入后就放弃了。顺从地让二皇子在他身上种下吻痕，甚至分开双腿主动接受对方的进入。

雨露期的坤泽内里柔软又热烈，热情得紧紧缠住乾元不放。盛开的花蕊渗着水，浇灌着支撑他的根茎，粗壮的根茎被淋透了，兴奋得挺立着，直挺挺得杵着，捣得花蕊左右摇晃，不得不倚靠着根茎。

花蕊渐渐成熟，根茎在纠缠中逐渐长大，轻轻往前一顶，不费力气就进入已经打开的，更加紧致温热的洞口。

两行眼泪从苞苞眼角滑落，他被顶得神志不清，舌头被丈夫手指压着，这两根作恶的棍子在他嘴里翻云覆雨，身下那根也闹腾得欢，他有心想咬一口给丈夫一个教训，身体却实在提不起力气。

他双腿张开着，被折成柔软的姿势，顺从地接受丈夫的攻击。身子不由自主地迎合，是舒爽满足的，难耐的瘙痒在一次次顶撞中被缓解，取而代之的是难以言喻的快乐。

帐篷内的温度高得离谱，冰泉与陈酒混在一起足够让两个人醉得晕头转向。床上两具肢体纠缠，亲密无间，看起来极其美好。

苞苞从喉咙里发出呜咽声，流出的眼泪越来越多。他觉得自己似乎分裂成两半，身体跟随本能享受快乐，灵魂看不惯这劣质的性事在冷笑，而内心深处觉得屈辱，他又一次的败给了本能，又一次不由自主露出这样为了身体欢愉而不顾一切的丑态。

然而他的丈夫是不会察觉到这些的，突然增加的眼泪被归咎于自己能力的强悍，甚至扑上去兴奋地把眼泪舔掉。

这场交锋持续到夜晚，鸣金收兵时已是深夜。二皇子亲自喂妻子喝了一碗粥，甚至温柔地帮他掖了掖被角。

他说:“前方战场还有事，我就不陪你了。我派人去买了药，接下来几天你撑一撑，等我回来。”

他的妻子愣了愣，点头时眼角泪随着动作滑落，可惜谁都没有注意到。

雨露期像个小插曲一样被一概而过，二皇子又消失在苞苞视野里。一个月后军医复查，苞苞看着这年过五十的老人在把了脉后顿了一下，又把了一次，脸上露出欣喜若狂的表情，他心里咯噔一下，有了不好的预感。

果然，军医下一刻双膝跪地，喜气洋洋地宣布:“恭喜王爷王妃，您已经有一月身孕。”

苞苞脸色在瞬间变得惨白，他停了好久，直到军医觉得奇怪，才淡淡朝他吩咐:“先不要告诉王爷，最近战事紧张，我怕他分心。”

这几日正好是决战，天气渐冷，北蛮人撑不了这么久的战事，两个月已是极限。二皇子耐着性子与他们周旋数月，就是等这一天。

结了冰的河边上铺满了血，红白相间看着竟然有几分意境。北蛮人被追着打回老家，拱手送上归降书，二皇子这才愿意收兵。

他回到帅帐内，军医早已等在门口，见他回来先深鞠一躬:“恭喜王爷得胜归来，老臣是来给王爷送第二个好消息的！”

二皇子正高兴，赏了他一把佩剑，让他放心说。等军医说完后，更是开心得一秒都等不了，立刻就要去见妻子。

然而等他走到帐篷门口，才发现看守的兵将面若菜色，见他过来更是二话不说跪倒在地。

“怎么了？”他莫名其妙。

“王爷恕罪。”小兵跪在地上瑟瑟发抖，“刚刚小的来给王妃送饭，却发现守卫的两个兄弟晕倒在地，其中一位兄弟的衣服被扒了，小的觉得不对进屋内查看，发现王妃已经不知去向。”

二皇子眼前一黑:“他……不见多久了？”

“小的不知。王妃昨晚用完晚饭后说身体不适要歇息，让所有守卫全都退到远处，只留两个中庸伺候。”

这么说他已经跑了一天一夜。二皇子气得胸口发闷:“找！都给我去找！”

他把帐篷翻了一遍，发现他的王妃一句话都没给他留，是真正意义上的不告而别。在派出去的人都没有找到消息后，他才反应过来，自己的妻子是按着未来镇北侯的路子接受教育长大的，若他不是个坤泽，如今这大营将领里也该有他一席之地。在对方存心想跑的情况下，他根本留不住他。

他焦急等待了一晚，第二天一早一名负责清理战场的小将士捧着一枚玉佩送到帅帐里。二皇子看了一眼就觉得脑袋嗡嗡作响——这玉佩是太子妃给他妻子的，苞苞一直带在身上。

“这是……在哪找到的？”他抓起玉佩仔细端详，希望是自己看错了。

“在战场上，掉落在一堆我军士兵与蛮族士兵尸体之间，小的把尸体翻了一遍，没发现王妃的。”

“没发现就是人还在！”二皇子握着玉佩厉声道，“都给我去找！找到人为止！”

等到战场清理完毕，所有牺牲战友尸体都登记在册后，还是没找到想要的人。

这其中当然也有面目模糊分不清是谁的尸体，二皇子亲自去看了，却发现原来自己对妻子如此陌生，同床共枕一年多，竟然连对方身高几何身形状态都说不出来。

他不信邪，又派了无数人去找苞苞，甚至以为人是被北蛮王掳去的，不顾劝阻要亲自到北蛮要人，然而再三探查后，确定北蛮的确不知道苞苞的身份，也从未见过这个人。

“王爷节哀顺变，王妃在天之灵定是希望您好好的。”副将见他身形憔悴，劝慰道。

“什么在天之灵？活不见人死不见尸！”二皇子红着眼睛，“再给我找！”

最终他还是没有找到妻子，两个月后圣旨下来催他回京，他不得不带着军队回去，却不说妻子没了，只说宸王妃坤泽之身也不忘祖辈使命，战场上与敌人拼杀时不知所踪。


End file.
